fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:SpectraVonVon123/Mój Cerberek :3 - Wydanie Specjalne 2, Przemyślenia na temat życia i nutelli
Heeej! To ja Spectra! Znowu się nie spodziewaliście mnie prawda? Jasne że tak... Więc, dzisiaj zabłysnę inteligencją i napiszę coś konkretnego... Ale tak dobiję Buddę, Pana Boga i Lucyfera swoimi przemyśleniami, że chyba popełnią samobójstwo i nie będzie ich wcale! Bauahah! Ale jestem wredna... Więc ten blog będzie poświęcony przemyśleniom na temat życia, zagadkach ludzkości i innych mało interesujących rzeczach, króre dzięki mnie będą interesujące. 1. Sens Życia? Geez... Wielu z was pewnie sobie zadaje to pytanie, right? Więc... Zwykle kiedy spotkamy jakiegoś palanta na ulicy, to powie nam tak: Ładne dupy, chlać do samego rana, imprezy i balangi no i ćpać do nieprzytomności!. Jeśli nie wierzycie to spytajcie tych studentów z klubu GołGoł. Za to sens życia według realisty - psychologa to wydać potomstwo i wspierać je w życiu... Dobra nie będę zanudzać... Więc teraz historyjka (Powiedzcie w komku czy nadaję się na nonsensopedystkę! ^^): Więc powstał Bóg, powstał Diobeł i Powstał Budda. Ten ostatni to człowiek i miał bzika na punkcie ludzkiego sensu życia, ale przejdźmy do stratosfery,.. Bóg jako że był upierdliwy i nie nadawał się do rządzenia, to dlatego że nie lubiał greków i rzymian, stworzył sobie spobowtórów... Taak... Ci bogowie olimpijscy. No, ale dlatego że rzymianie byli wiecznie zazdrośni i wku***eni na tamtych, to postanowili że ich wkurzą, i zakryją pinezkami bogów olimpijskich. Więc Grecy, tak się na nich wpienili, że zaczęli nawijać Zeusowi, że za dużo kosztują wpłaty do ZUSU i że rzymianie kradną religię. Więc Zeus pierdyknął gromem w PROSTĄ wierzę w Piździe i ją skrzywił, więc wyglądała jakby coś zaczęło się dziać... Więc, wtedy gdy Pan Buk pił kawę i przyglądał się sprawowowaniu Bogów O, to normalnie wypluł kawę na Półwysep Apeninski. No i wtedy mieszkańcy się zaczęli dostawać pierdolca, że Wezuwiusz zalał ich gospodę itd. Dlatego powstały odzielne religie. Why? Bo od cholery wszyscy się bali że znowu Pan Buk zrobi kolejny wybryk, i np. Tak pierdnie w pisoaurę, że wywoła trzęsienie ziemi stulecia w Turcji. Tymaczasem na dole... Był se Satan. Na początku był hipisem, ale niesamowicie się wkurzył, że ktoś mu podlał drzewko, które podpieprzył PedAmowi. No to zaczął swoje rządy, zaczął tworzyć jakieś koktajle mołotowa, i rozpętał prawdziwy chaos w jego domu. Ale... Nazwa Chaos była zajęta więc nazwał to miejsce Piekło. A dlatego, że zawsze gdy widział że ktoś pije Wodę Święconą to piekło go ze złości... Miał zwyczaj topienia innych w garnku smoły... Ale to co innego Tymczasem na górze... Jak już mówiłam, Pan Buk się wpienił i potargał bogom olimpijskim legitymację o prawo rządzenia Grecją i Włochami. Buk był zły... No bo, w końcu zawiedli go sługi. A teraz pora na niezwykły dramat. Buk... Dlatego że nie chciał by ktoś wątpił że on istnieje, zahipnotyzował wirującym jajem wszystkich greków i rzymian, by zapomnieli o bożkach. Kilka dni później, doszło do sprzeczki między Szatanem, a Bukiem, bo S przegrał milion cegieł w kasynie z Bukiem. Ochrzanił Buka że oszukiwał i jest Edzio - Pedzio. No to Buk kontraatakuje. Do browaru Szatana dosypał herbaty przeczyszczającej, więc Lucyferek, przesiedział tydzień w kiblu. Niby miał być spokój, bo podobno jakiś Herkules zamknął drzwi od kibla na klucz, ale okazało się że zeżarły go piranie. Koniec bajecki. A o Budzie, to nie ma co wspominać, bo był najmniej ważną osobą w religii... Zagadki Ludzkości... 1. Kojarzycie może ten krąg z Anglii? Niee... Nie ten w zbożu pacanie... Stonehenge. Więc... Po jakiego chuja ktoś się męczył by ustawiać te kamienie, ciężkie jak ta stara baba z biedronki? Są trzy opcje: 1. Wymierzanie czasu. No i po co? Nie mogli poczekać, aż jacyś amerykanie wymyślą zegarek na ścianę... Ale zaaraz... Nooo taak... Przecież jakby nie zrobili tego angielskiego badziewia, to by na to nie wpadli... 2. Jakieś tam kapłaństwa Jakby dzisiejszy kościół, do którego i tak nie chodzisz, bo wolisz czytać Cerberka. No to chrzcili tam te wszystkie dzieci neo, które wtedy gdy nie było kompa, to oszukiwały w scrabble i mówiły że są mistrzami. Składali tam ofiary dla hermafrodytów, aby mogli im dać oba narządy płciowe. Chcieli być bowiem waginosceptykami i tak zwanymi: piździarami. 3. Bo się nudzilii No... To chyba najprawdopodobniejsze. Przecież i ty byś nawet wybudował nową wieżę Eiffla, żeby się nie nudzić. Ale i tak by ci ją zburzyli bo by cię oskarżyli o plagiat. Nie lepiej by było mentosa wziąć i już? 2. Posążki na wyspie... ... Wielkanocnej. Mimo że i tak ta wyspa nie ma nic wspólnego z pisankami to tak się nazywa. A te posążki są ponoć żeby mogły witać marichuaną nowych przybyszy, którzy zapragnęli przygód i chcieli znaleźć Freddy'iego Krugera i Jasona Vorheesa. Podobno, były tam jakieś plemiona, co zrobiły te posążki, ciężkie jak chuj w szafie striptizerki. Posąg i tak nie są... improvisimo i excluzivo. Są zaniedbane, i wyglądają jakby Kundzia je wyrzygała. To tyle... W następnym wydaniu: Następne wydanie. I proszę o odpowiedzi czy nadaję się na nonsensopedystkę, łoki? Enjoy! (Jeest dobrze! &q&) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach